


Royal Affairs

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Book 1: Throne of Glass, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: As Celaena rests in her room, thinking about the upcoming competition, she is paid a visit by Princess Nehemia. The tension between them becomes so thick, the assassin could cut the air with one of her knives. Takes places during Book 1. Very M-rated smut. PWP. Intersex. G!P Celaena x Nehemia.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Nehemia Ytger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Royal Affairs

**HELLO, SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY, I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT AND HAVE FUN READING. BEFORE YOU PROCEED, IF YOU'RE NEW TO THE KIND OF STUFF I WRITE, I NEED TO GIVE SOME WARNINGS. THIS IS PURE SMUT BETWEEN CELAENA AND NEHEMIA. IN THIS VERSE, CELAENA IS INTERSEX MEANING THAT SHE HAS A PENIS. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING, THIS MAY NOT BE THE STORY FOR YOU. OTHERWISE, PLEASE ENJOY! THIS TAKES PLACE AT SOME POINT IN THE FIRST BOOK AS THE TOURNAMENT IS STILL ONGOING.**

**XXX**

Celaena lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and balancing a small knife on one finger.

Her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of how the rest of the competition would play out. She never doubted her abilities and always remained confident that she would prevail and win her chance at freedom. She didn't come this far for random thieves and assassins that couldn't hold a candle to her to triumph. However, over the last few days, she couldn't help but feel like something was distracting her. She didn't know what it was. At first, she believed that it was because her eyes were being drawn towards Prince Dorian and Chaol.

But that couldn't have been it. Even someone who had spent most of their life lurking in the shadows could see that those two had eyes for each other.

There was something else calling to her. She had already felt something strange about the castle like there were secrets buried within, but this feeling was different. She wondered what was different since she had arrived and prepared for this competition.

''Am I disturbing you?'' a feminine voice said at the door.

Celaena glanced up to see it was the Princess of Eyllwe greeting her at the door. Nehemia gave her a smile and wore an expression that Celaena couldn't quite read. It seemed playful, but there looked to be another motive behind the foreign monarch's eyes. Celaena didn't know if she disliked not being able to read the other woman, or if it made her more intriguing.

''No, come in,'' Celaena said, sitting up and clutching the blade in her hand.

Nehemia walked inside, closing the door behind her. ''You were not alerted to my presence? I would have thought you would be more vigilant.''

''I like to think that luck has my back.'' Celaena shrugged.

She could only imagine how others would react if they heard about her scoffing down on a bag of sweets that had been placed on her bed with no note.

''Luck is a good ally, but an unreliable one,'' Nehemia said. ''You can never know when it will be there for you or leave you to fend for yourself.''

''If luck runs out, then only one person gets hurt.''

Nehemia stared at Celaena. She could see a sadness she was trying to hide behind her frosty exterior. If only the blonde assassin knew what she was capable if she let her full potential be set free. But there was more Nehemia found interesting about Celaena. The young woman was attractive. Celaena didn't shy away from that fact. It was a quality that seemed to drawn Nehemia in more.

As Nehemia walked closer, Celaena looked up and could feel her throat hitch. That's when it dawned on her. That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had returned in full force as the princess gazed at her in a playful manner. Celaena wanted to brush aside such thoughts. She was not into women…was she? A certain appendage that was growing between her legs said otherwise, but it had never been like that with other women before Nehemia. What made her so special? Perhaps it was the way the two had bonded amidst the masculine environment? The way they could hold conversations in another language with no one else around them to eavesdrop? The way Nehemia looked at her like she wanted to bring her to the bedroom and…

Celaena's hand slide across the mattress of her own bed. She gulped. ''What's going on?''

''I have simply come to keep you company,'' Nehemia smiled. ''Is that wrong?''

''No…what kind of company?''

''Whatever you wish it to be.''

Celaena could feel her heart racing as Nehemia now stood at the edge of the bed, staring at her seductively. The princess takes the assassin's blade from her hand before placing on the desk. Nehemia placing her foot against Celaena and then forces her to spread her legs apart. Any hope of remaining composed was fading for the blonde beauty as she could feel a blush creep across her face and a surge of excitement rush down her body. Not even Dorian or Chaol could make her nervous like this.

Nehemia leaned forward, gently cupping Celaena's face before placing her finger under the assassin's chin and tilting her head up slightly. Without a word, she pressed her lips against Celaena's. At first, Celaena didn't know what to do. She didn't wake up this morning expecting a princess to kiss her, but she had to admit that she liked it. Nehemia's taste was sweet and Celaena desired more. She eagerly returned the kiss, feeling her body grow warmer with every passing second. It was like a fire that had been dwindling for a while was suddenly reignited. Under her clothing, she could feel a tightness between her legs. She wondered if Nehemia had noticed. Would she stop if she saw the tent growing in Celaena's pants? She got her answer when she felt Nehemia's hand on her bulge, rubbing it firmly.

''Fuck.'' Celaena moaned against Nehemia's lips, getting more excited.

Nehemia grinned and moved her hand up and down, trying to get a good feel of what Celaena was packing. It was fair to assume that Celaena had an impressive length considering she was still hardening. Nehemia used her tongue to explore Celaena's mouth. Feeling competitive, Celaena retaliated by swirling her tongue around Nehemia's, earning sweet-sounding moans from the princess. They were both groaning with pleasure. Celaena shuffled around on the bed, thrusting her hips slightly into Nehemia's hand, wanting to feel more.

Before things got really heated, Nehemia separated her lips away from Celaena's and turned to face the other way. Celaena was about to complain when Nehemia glanced over her shoulder at the flustered assassin. ''Care to help me out of this dress?''

''I thought you'd never ask,'' Celaena replied. She had fully succumbed to Nehemia's bewitching beauty.

She got up from the bed and stood behind Nehemia. Because of her eagerness to strip the princess, she had bumped into the back of her and Nehemia felt Celaena's bulge rub against her ass through their elegant attire. She licked her lips in anticipation as she felt Celaena pull her dress open, letting it fall off her shoulders and down her arms. Celaena didn't want to move too quickly. She spent some time admiring Nehemia. Her black skin was smooth like silk and made Celaena feel dizzy. She couldn't think of any time another woman had her feeling this way. There would be occasions where Celaena would notice other women admiring her and she greatly enjoyed the attention given to her. But Nehemia didn't flaunt her splendor. She was just naturally stunning.

Once Nehemia's dressed had fallen to the ground, resting around her ankles, she turned to face Celaena and found it amusing to see her jaw drop to the floor. She could see Celaena's hands tremble, begging to reach out and touch Nehemia's body. Her breasts weren't overly large, but they were big enough to give Celaena a handful. Between her legs was a thick bush of dark hair which rested on top of her pussy. The sight alone caused Celaena's cock to twitch in her pants.

Celaena grunted in frustration. She couldn't keep herself trapped behind stitching any longer. She proceeded to remove her top, throwing it over her head and across the room. As Nehemia reached down to help remove her pants, she gawked at the assassin's toned figure. After the suffering she had experienced as a slave in Endovier, she had done well to regain her muscular frame and strength. Nehemia smiled, wondering if she had the stamina to match. Her eyes then widened once Celaena was naked and she could see her cock for the first time. The massive length sprang upwards, proud to stand and be admired with a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. She proceeded to reach for it, trying to wrap her fingers around the thick girth.

Celaena moaned as she felt Nehemia's hand move up and down, stroking the shaft from the base all the way to the tip. ''Careful,'' she smirked. ''Can you handle a dangerous weapon?''

''Let us find out,'' Nehemia replied before pushing Celaena back down onto the bed.

Nehemia crawled on top of the assassin and the two soon became entangled in another make-out session. She started to grind on Celaena's cock, feeling the wet tip rub all along her stomach. Celaena slid her hands down Nehemia's back before finding the princess's ass. She wasted no time cupping her ass cheeks, feeling them jiggle in her hands. Nehemia then reached down to grab Celaena's wrists and pinned her down. She moved up slightly, allowing Celaena's face to rest between her incredible cleavage. Celaena peppered her lover's boobs with kisses and licks before sealing her lips around Nehemia's left nipple and sucked on the hardened bud. A groan of approval escaped from Nehemia as she felt Celaena massage her other breast before switching, slobbering the other nipple until it was coated in her saliva.

As much as Nehemia was enjoying the attention her breasts were receiving, she wanted Celaena's tongue elsewhere.

She crawled upwards, feeling Celaena's tongue trail down the valley of her breasts and then over her stomach. It didn't take long for Celaena to realize what the princess was doing, and she could feel her cock throbbing more in excitement. Before long, Nehemia had sat up and then lowered her glistening pussy down onto Celaena's mouth, riding the assassin's face. She rolled her hips, grinding and moaning as she felt Celaena's tongue trace over her lower lips.

''This is quite the throne to be seated on.'' Nehemia teased.

Even if Celaena's face wasn't being smothered, she was too lost in the erotic moment to think of a witty response. She grabbed Nehemia's waist and guided her to ride her face harder and faster. She licked up and down, lapping up Nehemia's juices which now coated her mouth. When she found her lover's clit, that's where the real fun began. She teased it by licking it with the tip of her tongue before sucking on it. Nehemia grasped and started to fondle her own breasts, pinching her nipples to increase the pleasure she was experiencing. Celaena was merciless with her tongue. Once her tongue started to probe Nehemia's entrance, she threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure.

If they weren't careful someone would hear them. Nehemia bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans but it wasn't enough. She needed something to keep her quiet. Glancing behind her and down Celaena's naked body, she knew what would keep her mouth busy.

She momentarily got Celaena to stop licking her so that she could twist her body around. After watching the assassin's ab muscles move up and down with every pant for a few seconds, Nehemia came down so that she was now laying on top and had Celaena's cock rubbing against her face. She gripped it, still unable to get her fingers around the thickness. She started to kiss and lick the shaft, moving from the bottom and then up to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, tasting the pre-cum that continued to leak out of her. Wanting more, Nehemia ran her tongue over the tip before sticking the tip of her tongue into the slit at the very top. Celaena's body shuddered in response. She wasn't expecting that, but it was a welcome feeling.

Nehemia opened her mouth as much as she could and then took Celaena's cock inside of her mouth. She sealed her lips around the tip and started bobbing her head up and down. Before she had even taken the full length, Nehemia could feel her mouth being stretched and the tip pushing against the back of her throat. She choked on the shaft, desperately trying to deepthroat it, spurred on as Celaena started to thrust her tongue inside of the princess's pussy. The two lovers encouraged each other with their efforts to bring the other to their climax first. Nehemia slobbered all over Celaena's length while Celaena thrust her tongue in and out of Nehemia. Wanting to take the lead, Celaena upped her efforts by rubbing her fingers against Nehemia's clit, teasing her before fingering her. She felt Nehemia moan around her shaft, the vibrations from her lips caused her to tremble. However, Nehemia got her own back by fondling Celaena's heavy balls, caressing them and bringing Celaena closer to the edge.

''Fuck, I'm close.'' Celaena hissed, fingering Nehemia faster. She could feel the princess's wetness leaking onto her face, signalling that she was getting close.

Sucking Celaena's cock, Nehemia couldn't speak, but her body reacted in a pleasant way. She squeezed Celaena's balls tightly as she came first. Celaena's tongue lapped up her juices hungrily. When the assassin thrust her hips up, driving her cock further down Nehemia's throat, she braced herself for the explosion that was about to fill her mouth. Nehemia's eyes bulged open as thick strands of sticky cum shot into her mouth and down her throat. It was more than she expected, but she drank it up regardless. Once she had swallowed every drop, enjoying the taste greatly, she lifted her head to catch her breath.

Her hand continued to stroke the massive shaft. To her surprise, it never went flaccid. ''My, my,'' she cooed and grinding her pussy against Celaena's face once more. ''I see that you do not succumb to fatigue easily.''

Celaena smirked as she crawled up from underneath Nehemia, adjusting their positions so that she was now sitting behind her. ''How could I go on with a reputation as the best assassin in the land if I easily tire before satisfying those who I share my bed with?''

''Do you make it a habit of sharing your bed with others?'' Nehemia teased.

''No, but I can make an acceptation for you.''

''I'm flattered.''

Nehemia had moved away, resting on her hands and knees with her behind up in the air directly in front of Celaena. The assassin had spent so much time gawking at the monarch's front that she never gave herself the opportunity to admire the other side. Every inch of Nehemia was perfection. She could be a constellation amongst the stars. Immediately, Celaena was hungry for more.

Taking the princess by surprise, Celaena grabbed her lover's dark hair and pushed her face down into the mattress, causing her to raise her ass higher. Nehemia opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, more moans slipped past her lips as Celaena's hands returned to her pussy, rubbing and fingering her. Three fingers could go in and out of her with ease because of how wet she was. But the pleasure didn't stop there.

''Oh.'' Nehemia gasped when she felt Celaena's other hand spread her ass cheeks so that she could press her tongue against her lover's rear entrance.

Nehemia clutched the bed sheets tightly and moaned into the bed as Celaena stimulated her ass with her tongue, probing her from behind and giving her pleasure she had never experienced before. This was new for both of them, but they enjoyed it greatly. Celaena's hand then came down hard on Nehemia's ass cheek.

''More,'' Nehemia commanded. ''Harder.''

Though not always fond of taking orders, Celaena was more than happy to oblige. She spanked the princess over and over again, harder each time. She thrust her tongue in and out of Nehemia's ass. She could feel her lover quivering. That coupled with the sound of her moans of pleasure were turning Celaena into a primal animal that needed to fuck as soon as possible. She could feel how wet Nehemia's pussy was. And her cock was hard as stone.

Nehemia whimpered when Celaena pulled her tongue out of her ass and ceased with the spanking. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Celaena mount her and then thrust her long cock into her pussy. Nehemia moaned and bit her bottom lip as the assassin pushed her full length inside and waited a moment before pulling back, allowing Nehemia to adjust to the massive girth.

As her pussy was stretched to its fullest, Nehemia smiled. ''You are truly gifted.''

Celaena gripped Nehemia's hips and then thrust back inside hard. ''Here is my gift to you.''

What followed was Nehemia screaming vulgarities in her mother tongue. Celaena didn't quite understand every word, but she had heard enough to know that she was doing a good job. She grabbed Nehemia's hair with one hand to yank on it as her hips slammed into Nehemia's ass. With her other hand, she returned to spanking Nehemia as the princess was reduced to a hot mess. Her juices were gushing all over the sheets, not that Celaena cared in the slightest. She would be more than happy to fuck Nehemia in every room and hallway of the glass castle.

Despite how good this felt, Nehemia wanted more and believed she knew how to get it.

Celaena was caught off guard by Nehemia backing into her forcefully. She fell back onto the bed as Nehemia then slammed her hips down onto her cock once again. It was quite the sight to see the sweat flow down Nehemia's back as she rode Celaena's cock and took control as if she were trying to tame a wild stallion. Celaena was more than willing to show the princess how wild she could be. She grabbed her hips again and whenever Nehemia bounced down, Celaena would thrust upwards, pounding every inch inside of her. Nehemia groaned in pleasure, pinching her nipples again. Celaena had the best view possible of Nehemia's ass coming down on her body repeatedly. She reached out to grope them before slapping both cheeks again. The bed creaked loudly beneath them.

''Wait,'' Nehemia suddenly said.

Celaena stopped thrusting, fearing that something was wrong. Nehemia then swung her leg over so that she was now facing her lover. She leaned down until their noses were touching.

''I want you to look into my eyes as you fill me with your seed.''

Caught up in the moment and turned on by Nehemia's words, Celaena kissed the princess. It was another passionate display of affection as Nehemia rolled her hips, encouraging Celaena to start fucking her again. Nehemia straightened her back as she rode her lover. She couldn't keep her mouth closed as she gasped and moaned with every thrust that hit her sweet spot. Her head would be thrown from left to right, causing her to flip her dark hair. A few strands would cling to her sweaty face, giving Celaena an erotic view of a true goddess. As she held onto her, Celaena's hands moved down from Nehemia's hips and around to her ass again. Nehemia smirked and made a mental note that whenever she would walk by Celaena in the future, she would have to sway her hips more.

Celaena groped the princess's ass, loving the way they bounced in her hands. Just like earlier, she wanted Nehemia to cum first and she knew just how to do it. She slid one finger between her ass cheeks and teased her ass. Nehemia groaned and rode Celaena faster, waiting for the moment she would feel her inside both her holes. She didn't have to wait long as Celaena thrust her finger inside of Nehemia's ass and started to pump it in and out, timing it with every thrust of her cock into her pussy.

''Yes, more!'' Nehemia moaned.

Her sweat glistened breasts bounced up and down. Celaena was certain that Nehemia was doing that on purpose to give her a good show. With the way Nehemia's face contorted with pleasure, it looked like she was enjoying this as much as Celaena was.

The double pleasure of Celaena fucking her pussy with her massive cock and her fingering her ass drove Nehemia towards another powerful orgasm. She soaked her lover's cock as she rode her through her climax. Her juices gushed down onto Celaena's balls that slapped her ass with every strong upward thrust.

Feeling the princess clench and cum all over her cock was too much for Celaena. ''Fuck! I'm cumming!''

She grabbed Nehemia's hips and thrust her full length into Nehemia before blasting thick ropes of her seed inside of her. Somehow it was more than she had released before, but Nehemia didn't mind in the slightest. She smiled with delight as she felt Celaena climax in her pussy. She kept bouncing and grinding on her, wanting to feel more. Eventually, her body grew tired and she collapsed on top of Celaena.

Celaena caught her in her arms and held her in a warm embrace. She could still feel Nehemia shaking from her orgasm. To help, she peppered the princess's face with kisses and sucked on her neck, trying to leave a hickey. This earned a smile and quiet giggle from Nehemia, who stroked Celaena's blonde hair.

''I was not expecting you to be done with me so quickly.''

Celaena cocked her brow at her. ''Who said I was done with you? This is just a moment's respite for you. We have all night.''

Nehemia smiled. ''If all goes well for us, there shall be many more nights to come.''

As if Celaena didn't already have enough motivation to win her freedom from the King of Adarlan.

**XXX**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU ENJOY IT? I REMEMBER WHEN I STARTED FOLLOWING THE EARLIER BOOKS IN THE SERIES AS THEY WERE COMING OUT AND ROOTING FOR CELAENA AND NEHEMIA. THOUGH I DROPPED OFF FROM THE SERIES, IT WAS FUN TO COME BACK AND RETURN TO THESE CHARACTERS AGAIN. I HOPE THAT YOU HAD AS MUCH READING AS I DID WRITING. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOUR OPINIONS. THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS FAR. I'VE GOT A VOTE ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE FOR FUTURE STORIES IN DIFFERENT FANDOMS IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. MEANWHILE, PLEASE STAY SAFE, KEEP READING TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
